


Check Out | Klance oneshot

by adrian (obitouchiha)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith loves books, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance doesn't like to read, Library, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitouchiha/pseuds/adrian
Summary: Lance walks into a library to check out some books for college but ends up checking out an oblivious boy who doesn't seem to get that Lance wants to check him out instead.





	Check Out | Klance oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first ever work revolving the Voltron fandom. I know a lot of you guys are upset over the show's recent season but I hope this work can make you guys crack out a chuckle or two. Don't forget, fanon works are always better than canon works, I hope. Enjoy! 
> 
> \- adrian

~~~~It was a grey winter afternoon when the snow had just stopped falling in time for people to head out for lunch.

Some of those in the local library began to pack their things and head out into the cold for a quick bite at a local restaurant or headed home to better safe haven. Those who stayed sat in silence, looking through bookshelves, reading a web article on their laptops, skimming through a book or typing up an essay or something of that sort. 

College sophomore, Keith Kogane, sat at a table with his earbuds in typing on his laptop on what was supposed to be an essay for his English class on the impact that certain American novels had on the audience when it was published in the time it was released and how those themes could be portrayed in similarity to today's society. 

His figures ached from typing and he was 1,110 words in. He needed _3,000._  

Still, he managed to maintain amazing grades in all of his classes. He was handling this essay like a piece of cake and most of all, he was working in a quiet, peaceful environment where he could focus clearly without any distractions. 

The library's double doors opened and slightly let in some cold air inside the warm building. The figure stepping in quickly closed it and brushed some snow off of himself that he had from accidentally falling it moments before, from being clumsy. The tall boy with tan brown skin, shaggy brown hair and toned body took off his hood and proceeded inside. Lance McClain was here to check out some books for his science class which he was struggling with. Science should've been an easy subject for him but it wasn't. He was pretty good at his other classes, even math but science wasn't his hot spot. 

Lance approached the bookshelf titled 500- science. He skimmed the books in hope for one that could help him with understanding the biological systems and how they interact with one another on earth. Skimming through the books, he couldn't help but notice a guy sitting at a table a few feet away. Mullet hair, red hoodie, black jeans, red vans with his earbuds in. For some reason, Lance was drawn to this guy's attire, he found it quite attractive. 

He put the book back onto the shelf in its appropriate spot and casually headed in the direction of this mysterious guy. As he got closer, he noticed a bunch of books on the table next to him and realized he was typing something lengthy on his laptop, perhaps an essay. He figured the man was his age, in college and...gay? Lance looked down at the laptop sleeve bag dangling on the chair and noticed a rainbow flag pin on it. 

 _So, he's gay huh?_ Lance thought. He discretely blushed to himself. Lance had his fair share of experiences with girls in the past but it was recently that men have been looking quite fine to him too. He slowly walked around the table to be in front of the man and then when he was in sight, the man took off his earbuds. Lance then put his hands on the table and slowly leaned in. 

" _¿Qué tal, mi nombre es Lance y el tuyo?"_ Lance said flirtatiously in spanish to the soft-faced man who looked at him. "Um, sorry. I don't really speak french that well." he said.

Lance quickly frowned in disbelief. "WHAT?! That wasn't french! That was spanish! I thought it was obvious!" he said loudly. People were quick to turn around and shush him for being too loud in the library. Lance quickly covered his mouth and Keith let out a small chuckle. "Ha, I know it was spanish silly. I was just teasing you. My name is Keith." 

Lance blushed and extended his hand to shake Keith's. "Oh, r-right. Ha-ha yeah yeah teasing me! You got me there. The name's Lance." he said and awkwardly put his hand behind his head. Keith looked up to him in question. "How may I help you? I'm trying to write a really long essay here." 

"Well,um..." Lance started to say.  _Crap! what do I say? What do I say? I just can't be straight forward with him and tell him he's fucking gorgeous and I wanna take him out on a date sometime!! Think Lance think..._ "Well it's really cold outside and boy, is this library quite warm in here...no no, it's hot in here, right? Don't tell me it's just me feeling hot!"  _Nice save Lance._

Keith raised his eyebrow. "Hot?" He looked down to see what book Lance's hand was on. "Hmm, I don't know if you're trying to hide it on purpose and use it as a metaphor but it's probably you feeling hot because of the book you got there." Lance took his hand off the book he put his hand on and picked it up. " _Fahrenheit 451_ by Ray Bradbury?" 

"Ha-ha yeah," Keith said, "Maybe you're feeling hot because of that book? It's a classic." Lance's lips quivered. "Uh yeah probably! Oh I love this book! It's..."  _C'mon Lance! You read this book in like eleventh grade._ "It's where they set fire to books, right? Books are illegal in this book? Oh yeah, it's also set in a really bad sci-fi future with robots, bad guys and cool junk like that!" 

Keith bit his lip. "Yes, you got the gist of it, sort of. Though, the theme of the book isn't just about burning books because they think they're bad. Bradbury tried to portray a future in which we are overwhelmed with technology through mass media like radio, television, the internet etc. and people kind of forgot about books. The people spoke up about which books they thought were mean to a group of people, so the government ended up rounding those books up and burning them 'cause different opinions going against each other, make society unhappy. Firefighters in this future don't put out fires, they start them! The main char...." 

Lance began to get out of focus of what Keith was talking about.  _Wow he's a real bookworm or something._ he thought to himself. He tuned back in when Keith stopped talking and was looking at him. "Oh uh yeah! Sounds like an awesome book. I see you have other books here, what are you utilizing them for in your essay?" Lance curiously asked.

"Oh, well, I'm trying to explain how American classics such as novels like _Fahrenheit 451_ , _To Kill a Mockingbird,_ _The Crucible, Uncle Tom's Cabin_ etc, impacted audiences at the time the book was published and how these books can be portrayed or interpreted into today's society. It's a 3,000 word essay." Keith explained. Lance peeped over Keith's shoulder and onto his laptop screen. Keith had a reasonable amount written but obviously, he wasn't halfway done. "Wow, that's a lot you have so far." he said. Keith nodded. "Yeah, I have a little more to go. I don't mind if it isn't 100% perfect, after all, my grades in all my classes are pretty good! Still, I don't want to get a bad grade on this." 

Lance sighed. "I'm kind of in your lane. I have good grades too but it's the science subject I struggle with. I'm like, dumb at science? Yeah I guess.

"No don't say that." Keith said. He took Lance's hand and Lance turned red. "With a little bit of studying, you'll do great, I know you will." Keith said softly. 

Lance smiled as he blushed. "You think so?"  _Ask him out on a study date you idiot!!_ "Well uh, in that case, I don't supposed you can find a place where I can get help to study?" he smirked. Keith began to think. "Well, we're in a library right now, this is the perfect place!" 

"What." Lance frowned. "N-no. I mean a place where I can study with someone. You know, like, someone t-tutors me?" Keith snapped his finger. "Ah you mean like a professor or something. I'm sure if you ask one of your professors at college, they can arrange a tutoring session or something." Lance was in shock. "WHAT?! NO NOT A PROFESSOR! THAT'S CREEPY!" 

People in the library turned to him and shushed him a second time. Lance didn't bother to cover his mouth this time, he was upset. "Listen Keith, I just, I-"  _Tell him how you feel dummy!_ Lance sighed. "I meant like if you knew anyone my age who can help study with me...like a date or something I don't know..." he put his hand behind his head. Keith looked at him curiously. "Lance, tell me, what did you really come over here to me for?" 

_This is your chance to tell him. Just come clean Lance, no more hiding._

Lance sighed. "Well I came to check out some books for science class but then I noticed you sitting alone over here and as I approached you, I noticed you had a rainbow flag pin on your laptop sleeve. I figured you were gay and I- I tried hitting on you but I can see that failed. Then, I tried to imply that I-" he paused.  "That I wanted to go on a study date with you. You know, we chill and you help me with my science stuff. It would've been cool but I guess you don't find me attractive or whatever! Ha, I wasted your time.  _Soy un idiota._ "

Keith felt remorse and stupid for being oblivious to Lance. He wasn't like this. But he realized he was a bit nervous when Lance approached him and started making talk with him. He became oblivious because he found Lance really cute but tried to mask it. That was it. He pulled down his laptop screen and put his laptop in his sleeve case. He finished writing something in his notebook and ripped out the piece of paper and put it in his hoodie pocket. He packed his books up and motioned to Lance. "Come, walk with me." 

Lance looked sad but walked out of the library with Keith and into the cold. He shivered for a second when the crisp wind hit his cheek. He noticed Keith's cheeks turned rosy in the cold winter air. His slow breath showing in the cold. There was a weird tension and then Keith spoke up. "I guess I was pretty oblivious back there to your flirting, huh?" They walked down the sidewalk in unison and stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the cars to stop. Keith broke the silence again. "You're not dumb Lance. You're smart, sweet and really funny." He pulled out the piece of paper from earlier and handed it to Lance who was a little surprised. 

Lance opened the piece of paper to find a bunch of numbers with Keith's name above it. "What's this?"

Keith chuckled. "My phone number, silly. Look, I guess I kind of want to be your little tutor and go on a study date with you sometime. I mean, if that's totally cool with you." he blushed.

"Are you kidding me?" Lance smiled. "I'd totally love that!" He looked down at the piece of paper. "Wait what are these weird symbols at the bottom of the page?"

Keith giggled. "It's korean, you goofball. I wrote something to you in korean. Look, just text me when you get home so I know what your number is and we can settle a day to study at my place...or your place. Or, where ever you want, I don't mind." he said. Lance smiled but still looked confused. "But what did you write in korean?" 

The light turned red and the cars came to a stop. The white-pedestrian symbol came up which meant they could cross. 

Keith sighed. "It means cutie. See, the heart next to it? You could've at least known it was something nice." Lance pouted. "Yeah but but, I don't speak korean! And I don't live this way you're going! I live in the opposite direction Keith!" 

Keith chuckled and kissed Lance's cool, rosy cheek. "Just text me Lance. I'll be waiting." He turned and crossed the street to go home. Lance stood there with the paper in his hand and smiled like a fool. Keith really just did that.

"You bet I will! Just you wait, I'll come up in your texts and BAM! Study date incoming!" Lance yelled to Keith as the korean man kept walking and chuckled over Lance's goofy personality. 

But deep down over his goofiness, Lance was smart and Lance was caring. Keith knew so. But most importantly, he saw Lance as the sweetest boy who has ever approached him in his life and that's saying a lot. It was genuine love.

**Author's Note:**

> And I guess Lance did end up checking something out from the library after all! Thank you for reading!! If you liked what you read, feel free to leave kudos and comments and if I should write more Voltron works! 
> 
> \- adrian


End file.
